


Snogging by Starlight

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, F/F, Fluff, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Spending the weekend at the Burrow often means home-cooked meals, laughter, and gossip. The perk about this particular weekend is that Hermione gets to spend quality time with her girlfriend.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 18
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021





	Snogging by Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021  
> Square: B4 - Ginny Weasley

Hermione had to wait until both Harry and Ron had fallen asleep. Harry tended to be a light sleeper, but as long as Ron was asleep and snoring away, it would be easy for Hermione to slip out of the room, down the stairs, and out the door.

She gathered up her blanket and her jumper. She slipped on her trainers and then quietly made her way out of Ron’s bedroom. She shut the door softly behind her and carefully moved down the stairs.

She passed the twin’s bedroom door. She could hear George snore with every other breath. She thought back to what he had told her over dinner, that Fred had essentially kicked him out of their flat so he could spend time with his girlfriend. George pouted and complained, but spending the night at the Burrow just meant he could eat a home-cooked meal.

She made it to Ginny’s room. She pushed open the door and hurried to her overnight bag, digging around for her pack of marshmallows.

Locating the treats, she grabbed another blanket and walked back out, maneuvering through the sitting room and out the door.

She made her way past the Weasley’s garden. She briefly looked over her shoulder, ensuring no one had noticed her leave.

She finally made it past the orchard. She spotted Ginny spread out on a blanket. She jogged the rest of the way.

“Were you waiting long?” Hermione asked with a huff.

Ginny propped up on her elbow. “About ten minutes or so? I figured it might be a while since you told Ron and Harry your big news.”

Hermione spread out her blanket and then kneeled down on the ground. “Marshmallows?” She held up the back of sweets, opening it up haphazardly.

Ginny sat up in a rush. “Yes, please.”

Hermione held out the bag and let Ginny take as many as she wanted. She scooted closer.

“I’m really glad you were able to stay the weekend,” Ginny’s voice was soft. “It won’t be the same without you at school next year.”

Hermione chewed on her marshmallow slowly. She, along with Harry and Ron, had finished their schooling at Hogwarts. Ginny on the other hand still had one more year to go.

“Well, you won’t have any more brother’s breathing over your neck,” Hermione tried to appease her.

The look Ginny gave her made her shiver.

“I won’t have you breathing over me either.”

Hermione bit her lip. She could feel heat pooling in her cheeks. She set the bag of marshmallows aside and inched closer.

Ginny closed the space between them, kissing Hermione sweetly on the mouth. Hermione’s hand found Ginny’s slim waist and soon enough they both tumbled to the blanket, wrapped up in each other.

Hermione kissed the underside of Ginny’s jaw, making her way down her throat. “I’m sorry we didn’t get a chance to go on very many dates,” she said in between kisses.

Ginny threaded her fingers through Hermione’s hair. “It’s okay. Besides, you were busy revising. You can make it up to me.”

Hermione leaned back. “Yeah?”

Ginny giggled, pushing Hermione onto her back so she could straddle her hips. “I won’t be taking as many NEWTs as you did, but I’ll make sure to keep my Hogsmeade weekends open. So, you’ll visit me. Won’t you?”

Hermione set her hands on Ginny’s thighs, relishing in the softness of her skin. “I wouldn’t miss it.”

Ginny smiled. She laid down against Hermione’s chest, tucking her head beneath her chin. “Should we keep snogging or stargaze like we said we would?”

Hermione traced circles on Ginny’s thigh. “Both sounds good.”


End file.
